


【DV】小短篇合集

by yayaer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaer/pseuds/yayaer
Summary: 一些小篇幅的DV合集
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

【DV】坠落之时

『00』  
“今天是情人节！”但丁顶着风大声对查看地图的维吉尔说，“大概。”  
维吉尔毫无反应，连鼻音都没施舍，他微微皱着眉，眉间深刻的纹路透着凛然和活物勿近的气场。  
这是当然的。但丁安慰自己，做了个鬼脸——维吉尔绝对不会对任何节日感兴趣，倒不如说如果人类哪天举行Anti节日游行，维吉尔绝对走在第一个。况且维吉尔明显还在生气——他显然不喜欢在这么阴冷的天气里被但丁拖出温暖干燥的书房来解决但丁号称一个人搞不定的委托。  
不过这个委托但丁确实一个人搞不定——不知道从哪里跑出来的低等恶魔在这片高地筑了巢，他们砍了半天有种越砍越多的错觉，好在维吉尔的无敌次元斩比但丁地爆天星好搓很多，所以到临近傍晚的时候，他们的工作也快收尾了。  
政府给的委托总是没什么油水，所以但丁和维吉尔兴致都不太高，从出门到现在维吉尔和但丁说的话没有超过十句。但丁以为他哥在生气，其实维吉尔只是迫切地想回去看看那本小说的结局。维吉尔在地图上倒数第二个地点画了叉，高地上的罡风吹得他手里的地图差点糊在脸上，一旁的但丁发型都和他吹成了同款。  
“我们要去悬崖下面。”维吉尔想立刻离开这个鬼地方，虽然从山路坐着但丁的小摩托一圈一圈绕下去也不是不可以，但是显然直接飞下去方便的多，他说完就变成了魔人，扑腾着大翅膀往不远处悬崖边上飞，身上幽蓝的光芒倒是成了阴郁天穹下唯一的亮色。但丁抓了抓自己被吹得乱七八糟的头发，不明白为什么他哥总是喜欢从高处往下跳——这是某种自杀倾向吗？心里的某一个阴暗的小角落传来一丝熟悉的疼痛，但丁把这种感觉飞快甩了出去，他快步追上在悬崖边上呼扇着翅膀等着他的维吉尔，并且毫不犹豫地跟着跳了下去。

意外总是在人没有任何防备的时候出现的——

但丁“熄火”了。具体来说就是，他一丝自己的魔力都感觉不到了，仿佛自己瞬间被抽空，刚刚那种钝痛尖啸着涌满他的身体，让他忍不住皱紧了眉。

他以前遇到过几次这样的状况——最早是他从某个高处坠落下去时，他忍不住想当初维吉尔从塔顶身负重伤地坠落到魔界时该有多疼啊，这么想着他就使不上力气，任由自己砸在地上摔得破破烂烂，之后他躺在自己的血泊里不知道为什么就红了眼眶，巨大的负罪感和孤独包围着他，让他无法从地上爬起来，他难过地把自己蜷起来，像只受伤的野兽，但从来不会有人为他舔舐伤口。

后来这样的情况又发生了几次，但丁总是无法控制，他觉得自己大抵是从内部坏掉了，内脏在身体里分崩离析，他属于人类的肉体正在一点点崩溃，染上了一种不知名的病症，在他最脆弱的时候给他最致命的一击。

维吉尔回来之后，这样的情况其实已经很久没有发生了。

也许是视觉冲击太强？但丁飞速地朝下坠落着，他调整了一下姿势，注视着在他身后不急不徐地往下飞着的维吉尔，他看不见维吉尔的表情，真魔人的外表看不出任何情绪——虽然平时大多数时候维吉尔也面无表情就是了——不过但丁觉得回来的维吉尔爱笑了许多。

距离他摔在地上大概只有十秒钟了，维吉尔似乎没有发现但丁的异状，而但丁也自暴自弃地想也许把自己摔地破破烂烂他哥只是会嫌他添麻烦地走掉，然后他会飞快满血复活去捅他哥一刀，这差不多就是他们的日常。

不过在他即将和地面亲密接触的瞬间，刚刚还和他有十几米距离的维吉尔瞬移到了他面前，真魔人的威压和翅膀扇出的风浪在这种距离下无限放大，但丁的呼吸都滞住了，维吉尔一把抱住他，尖尖的指甲把但丁戳得有些疼，他的大脑突然一片空白，瞳孔里溢满了属于他兄长的沉静蔚蓝。维吉尔抱着他飞了一段，在一片柔软的草皮上把他放了下去——

“你怎么回事？”维吉尔在落地之后就解除了魔人形态，保持着双手撑在但丁脑袋边的姿势皱着眉问，“想通过把自己摔成碎片消极怠工吗？”

但丁还处于大脑放空状态，他呆呆盯着维吉尔近在咫尺的脸，眨了眨眼睛。随后他抬起一只手搂住维吉尔的脖子，后者挑了挑眉，却猝不及防被前者直接给掀翻了，姿势来了个大逆转。

“……看来你还是有点力气。”维吉尔无不嘲讽地说，但丁还是一言不发，这让维吉尔心里有点不舒服，碎发落下来形成的阴影挡住了但丁的表情。

不太对劲。维吉尔感觉到了，但丁身上散发着的气息有了微妙的变化，从刚刚他就若有若无地被那气息牵动着神经——那是一种无法言说的苦涩。他没有动，躺在松软潮湿的草皮上，云似乎散开了一些，夕阳朦朦胧胧透出来。

但丁埋下头，他们鼻尖相抵，维吉尔看见那双总是深邃灵动的眼眸里有一层薄薄的水雾，随后但丁抬起手拇指蹭过他的侧脸，粗粝的刀茧和皮肤摩擦出细碎的声音。

为什么他看起来这么难过？维吉尔阖上眼，微微把头的重量交付给但丁的掌心。随后他感觉但丁吻了吻他的鼻梁，然后是鼻尖，最后吻轻轻落在他的嘴唇上——但丁很少这么小心翼翼，他们的关系里总是充斥着暴戾、疼痛和血。维吉尔心里叹了口气，抬起手搂住但丁的脖子，循循善诱地加深这个吻，就像是在引导一个迷路的孩子。但丁嘴里是股草莓口香糖的味道，维吉尔知道他口袋里有一整盒，而他更喜欢薄荷味的，但丁的头发刮过他的侧脸，痒痒的，像刮在他心里。

但丁结束了这个吻，他还是保持着这个姿势：“如果……”

他后半句话实在是太轻了，轻到维吉尔甚至没有听清楚：“……什么？”

但丁深深埋下头，头贴着他的颈窝，声音听着闷闷的：“如果那时候，我接住了你该多好啊。”

“……”维吉尔一时间没有说话，他看着被染成橙色的天空，云絮缓缓飘动，耳边是但丁呼吸的声音和青草摩挲着的细微响声，“你真的很像人类。”最后维吉尔说，他的语气听起来平静又干燥，却意外的柔和，“无谓的愤怒，无谓的悲伤，无谓的怜悯，还有无谓的爱。”

但丁一动不动，不知道为什么，他现在就想保持着这样的姿势一辈子，让维吉尔永远在他怀里，让维吉尔去填补满他四分五裂的内里，只有在维吉尔面前他可以这么任性，他可以卸下所有的面具把那些沉淀的痛苦统统暴露给维吉尔看。他感觉维吉尔握住了他曾经受伤的手，并且缓缓和他十指相扣——

“伤口已经不会痛了。我的也是，你的也是。”维吉尔平静地说，“即使是我，也会卑劣地舍弃自己的梦魇。既然如此，你现在也舍弃你的梦魇就不算输给我了，但丁。”

但丁倏忽加大了手上的力量，他抬起头和维吉尔四目相对，维吉尔的灰蓝眸子总是那么平静，像是弥漫着晨雾的海面，包容一切，掩藏一切，但是此刻那雾散开了，像是对但丁说进来吧，没什么可怕的，风暴都会过去，今天无风无浪，之后永远无风无浪，你属于我，我也属于你。

但丁轻轻笑了一声，他坐了起来，维吉尔也终于可以起身，他的头发和风衣都被草地濡湿了。

“还有一些收尾工作。”但丁召唤出大剑在手，他的力量又回来了，如此充盈，如此满溢。

维吉尔站起来用魔力除去一身潮气，阎魔刀已经握在了掌心：“那就别磨蹭，天快黑了。”

维吉尔熟悉的但丁又回来了，他嬉皮笑脸地凑到维吉尔边上：“晚上想去哪里吃？我知道市中心开了一家叫Oven的披萨店，评价很不错。”

维吉尔目不斜视：“我想回家。”

但丁兀自一怔，一时间没有反应过来，维吉尔从不称呼他们居住的地方为家，他叫它DMC或者事务所，像是一个公事公办的过客。就在但丁恍惚的瞬间维吉尔已经走出去好远了，影子被夕阳拖得老长，但丁屁颠屁颠追了上去一把搂住维吉尔的肩，被阎魔刀的刀鞘毫不留情地捅在了胃上。

******

“我有一个坏消息。”但丁耷拉着脑袋走进事务所的大门，维吉尔正坐在他办公桌后面核对缴费单和银行账单，这个月有不少盈余，这意味着他可以去买那套小说的典藏版了，这是个好消息，他慢慢抬起头，希望但丁说的坏消息不会太坏，不然今天可能会有人血溅五步。

“情人节是昨天。”但丁看上去很失落，毕竟昨天一天他和维吉尔都没有出门，他们在卧室消磨了大半天，随后又打了半天电动，完全没有体验到一点节日氛围，他也没有意识到昨天是十四号。今天他们不得不和恶魔一起度过，回来的时候又因为是饭点，披萨店根本没有座位也不提供打包服务，最后但丁让维吉尔先回家煮点东西，自己去买点果蔬。

显然但丁回来的时候维吉尔并没有做饭，因为但丁办公桌上堆了四桶泡面。

“这不算是个坏消息。”维吉尔心里的石头落下了——他依然可以去买那套典藏小说。

但丁把乱糟糟堆着的文件扫开坐到桌子上，一只手神秘兮兮背在背后：“但我也有一个好消息。”维吉尔兴致缺缺把两只手抱在胸前，一副悉听尊便的模样。

“我和我们全市最好的手工巧克力店店主很熟，她刚刚送了我一盒最好吃的巧克力。”但丁笑嘻嘻把那个看起来非常朴素的盒子举到维吉尔面前，维吉尔一挑眉，拉开盒子的缎带。

盒子里只有四块巧克力。

“也许你可以解释一下为什么它们和我们的角长得一模一样。”维吉尔盯着但丁。

但丁不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺：“其实我半个月前就和她订了……但是昨天忘记了……你还记得昨天你嫌电话太吵跑下来把电话线拔了吗？其实都是她店里打来的电话。”

维吉尔想起昨天在他们“激战正酣”的时候那几通烦人的电话，显然没有打算反省。

“总之！”但丁兴奋地拿起一块自己的“角”，满脸期待地看着维吉尔，“你不想尝尝吗？”

维吉尔打量着那块精致地点缀着柳橙丝和草莓碎的巧克力，在但丁递过来的时候正准备张口，但丁却飞速地塞进了自己嘴里，维吉尔差点咬到自己的舌头——在维吉尔要爆发的瞬间但丁吧唧一口亲了上去——

“不错，还是酒心的。”

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

【DV】酒量测试

「00」

最开始提出喝酒这件事的是尼禄。

在尼禄印象里但丁虽然称不上十足的酒鬼，但是事务所总能从犄角旮旯里翻出几瓶酒，有的年份还挺久远，看起来就是好货。

但丁解释说这是客人送来的，他其实很少自己在家喝，不过有空去酒吧来几杯倒也是常事。

至于维吉尔，他看上去总是给人优雅冷酷的印象，所以尼禄不由自主会觉得他老爹爱喝红酒——不过但丁耸耸肩说他哥从来不喝酒，一定要说的话维吉尔似乎对热可可和果汁更感兴趣一点。

于是为了更深入地了解对方，在某个稀松平常的周末，尼禄兴致勃勃搬了三箱啤酒来，叮叮当当乒乒乓乓放在事务所的大厅里，向吃着披萨研究杂志的叔叔和横卧在不远处沙发上穿着无袖马甲看书的老爹发出拼酒的邀请。但丁眨了眨眼，幸灾乐祸地盯着他哥，维吉尔实在受不了两股灼热的视线放下了那本《甜点烘焙大全》，他略带嫌弃地看了看堆在地上的几箱啤酒，又不忍心拒绝自己亲儿子的请求，勉为其难点了点头。

于是尼禄兴致勃勃从车上搬下一块白板，一本正经地写上了三个人的名字——说到底年轻人还是好胜心重，处处都被长辈压着一头的尼禄真心实意想当一次第一。

当然维吉尔没想到自己是倒数第一——

他知道自己酒量绝对说不上好，更何况上次喝酒可能都是十几年前的事情了，他的身体已经没有一处记得酒是什么味道和感觉，他只是单纯的不喜欢——然而第三罐下去的时候他就开始觉得头晕，热度一点点爬上脸颊，对面但丁嘻嘻哈哈，尼禄好像也并没有什么反应的样子。他有些懊恼，虽然头有些晕但意识还十分清醒，他相信自己还能再坚持几罐。

第一箱酒喝完的时候三个人算是平手，尼禄面颊微红，但丁看上去毫无变化，而维吉尔撑着头用一另只手挡着脸，眉头微微皱着。

“这样干喝多没意思。”但丁突然说，“不如喝一听讲一件大家都不知道的事来助兴。”

“这听起来像惩罚。”维吉尔声音比平时低了不少，更加深沉而富有磁性。

“讲不出来才有惩罚。”但丁知道他哥快不行了，笑嘻嘻说，“比如刷一周厕所什么的？”

“虽然听起来对我不太公平，不过成交。”借着酒壮起来的胆，尼禄点头附和。

维吉尔把手拿下来，他的面颊绯红，眼睛却亮的吓人：“我不会输。”

但丁吹了声口哨，招来了几支摇摇晃晃的幻影剑。

“唔……”喝掉了一罐酒的尼禄斟酌了片刻，脸颊红红的也看不出是上脸还是害羞，“其实我喜欢喝草莓牛奶。”

但丁噗地一口喷出来，维吉尔轻轻一挑眉，尼禄的鬼手一巴掌把但丁拍桌上，小翅膀在他爹看不见的地方比了个中指。

随后维吉尔看上去不情愿地又喝了一听，不过他看上去已经快醉了，他皱着眉揉了揉太阳穴：“但丁睡觉会流口水。”

“什么？！”但丁从桌上爬了起来一脸我不是我没有你不要瞎说的惊恐表情，尼禄皱着鼻子发出“噫”的声音。

“那到我了！”但丁飞速喝了一听把空罐子重重搁在桌上，“维吉尔会说梦话！”

这次轮到维吉尔不淡定了，他露出介于纠结和杀气之间的表情，压着嗓子问但丁他说了什么。

“那是下一个轮。”但丁笑嘻嘻说。

维吉尔耐心用尽，试图伸手拿刀。

尼禄眼疾手快把阎魔刀拿得远远的，自己又飞快喝了一罐：“我打算明年跟姬莉叶求婚——但丁你那是什么表情好恶心啊！！！”乖孩子看着自家叔叔软得快出水的眼神差点吐出来，结结实实起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“你们可不要说出去哦！”

即将升级的那位不为所动，维吉尔不是很了解姬莉叶这个女孩，不过尼禄喜欢他也不会干涉。

现在维吉尔真的有些醉了，除了眩晕感连意识都有点飘忽，他勉为其难又喝了一听，在自己乱七八糟的大脑里搜索着一点有用的信息——

“其实我觉得汉堡还不错，就食物而言。”

但丁摸了摸下巴，默默将这一点记进了斯巴达家专用食谱。

“唔……”喝下这一听之后，但丁磨磨蹭蹭玩了会儿喝空的罐子，尼禄开始有些不耐烦，维吉尔看起来昏昏欲睡，就在大家都以为他要揭露维吉尔的梦话的时候，他突然说，“我觉得维吉尔穿长靴的样子非常色情。”

“噗——”这次轮到尼禄喷出来了，他被但丁呛得半死从耳根红到了脖子：“你是变态吗？！”

维吉尔反应慢了几拍，似乎在努力消化但丁刚刚说了什么，随后一把幻影剑精准无比地擦着但丁的耳廓飞了过去。

“有人喝醉了。”但丁眯着眼睛笑，像只偷到小鱼干的大白猫，表情里透着一股有恃无恐的狡黠。

维吉尔撑着头，大概是嘟哝了一句我要杀了你，不过他头很重，让他无法聚精会神，但是最后一点好胜心支撑着他睁着眼，他毫无威慑地瞪了但丁一眼，继续靠着手撑起来的杠杆参与这个毫无意义的游戏。

“恶心死我了……”尼禄擦了擦唇角，低头开始思索他还有什么不被长辈知道的小秘密，他突然意识到随着认识时间的增长，但丁和维吉尔已经融入了他的生活，虽然他们没有故意参与，但是尼禄自己总是一五一十把所有事情告诉他们——他们现在是一个真正的家庭，而但丁和维吉尔也是他真正意义上的家人——这让他有些欣慰，随后又觉得面颊发烫，“我……我一下想不到……我小时候在孤儿院长了三颗蛀牙算吗？姬莉叶总是分给我她的糖果……”

但丁显然对这个答案不太满意，而维吉尔已经没有精力去分析他说了什么了——目前他死脑筋的老爹正在和自己晕乎乎的大脑搏斗。

“糖果……”维吉尔轻轻重复了尼禄的关键词，伸手去拿新的啤酒，但是但丁飞速把罐子拿走了，维吉尔拿了个空差点趴在桌上。

“老哥，你承认吧，你喝醉了。”但丁把手搭在维吉尔肩膀上，维吉尔拍开他，看上去有些生气，眼睛倒是看上去又亮又纯粹，看得但丁恍惚了片刻。

“饶了我吧，没喝醉的你爹已经够难搞了。”但丁冲尼禄说，佯装麻烦地抓了抓头发，“不如这样，要是我赢了你就当你爹赢了你怎么样？”

这话怎么听着这么耳熟呢？我是块砖哪里有用哪里搬是吗？什么时候我变成你们俩能力的衡量标准了？尼禄满脸黑人问号感觉对自己的迫害日益加深，不过仔细想想和一开始的游戏规则并没有冲突，反正如果真的但丁赢了维吉尔承不承认是他们俩的事——于是他咬牙切齿地点了点头，维吉尔果然露出来似曾相识的“我不在乎你们随便玩儿我在一边看着”的表情，简直就是昨日重现。

之后尼禄和但丁又喝掉了一箱，期间但丁五句有三句不离他哥，把尼禄听得快吐了，本来胃里就沉甸甸都是酒，现在还得吃狗粮，他真是想不明白自己为什么想和但丁这个脸皮可能红后都砍不穿的人精玩儿这个。

所以最后的结果并不让人意外——尼禄喝得跑去前两天刚被但丁拿着刷子和消毒喷雾（被维吉尔用阎魔刀架着脖子）刷得干净明亮的厕所吐的昏天黑地，而但丁可能才喝了五分醉，陪他晕晕乎乎的老哥在大厅办公桌前数罐子。

“还是太年轻。”但丁含着笑意在白板上的“Vergil”上画了一个爱心，维吉尔趴在桌上看他，发出一声嘲讽的笑声。

“你要不要先去睡了。”但丁一屁股坐在崔西最喜欢坐的位置，半真半假地关心那睁着双湛蓝眼眸看着他的老哥——维吉尔此刻眼睛里的色素似乎比平时深了不少，应该是魔力在不受控制地涌动的缘故。

“我输了。”维吉尔突然说，慢慢坐直身子，似笑非笑看着但丁，“在你那无聊的‘故事分享’游戏里。”

“没想到我有生之年能听见你说这句话。”但丁觉得非常新奇，撑着桌子把头凑近维吉尔，“你果然醉了。”

维吉尔又嗤笑了一声，他确实感觉自己有些失控，不过他竟不讨厌这种感觉——他在遵循自己的本心，在平时这总是很难：“那么，你要给我怎样的惩罚呢？弟弟？”

靠。但丁觉得自己的心跳都漏了一拍——这太超过了，一个面颊绯红的维吉尔问出这种问题，谁都顶不住啊——如果曾经他们有这么坦率……但丁突然有些不合时宜地伤感，他垂下眼，感觉酒精让他感性。

“那我惩罚你给我一个承诺。”但丁轻轻说。

“什么承诺。”维吉尔的鼻尖都快碰到但丁的鼻尖了，他的眼眸里常年氤氲的雾气散开，使但丁可以看清一切。

“你知道我指什么。”

维吉尔眨了眨眼睛。

随后他在桌上摸索，拿起一个易拉罐拉环，以一种非常郑重的姿势，套上了但丁右手的小指——别的套不下。

“我哪儿也不会去。”

但丁突然觉得心里有什么东西裂开了，温暖的洪水在他身体里席卷而过，他一把搂住维吉尔的脖子，在遭受反抗之前狠狠吻了下去。

“哇哦……”蕾蒂推门进入事务所时没忍住发出一声感叹，“你们突然有钱请家政了？”

随后她听见角落里传出一声熟悉的f*ck，尼禄拎着水桶提着拖把走出来，头上还围着一块头巾。

“看来有人打赌输了～”蕾蒂轻快地说，尼禄一脸委屈又恼火，像个膨胀的小河豚，“那对麻烦精呢？”

尼禄把拖把一扔水桶一搁，水花都溅出来不少：“楼上腻歪呢，劝你别去。”

蕾蒂露出了然于心的表情，突然楼上穿来一声巨响——但丁慌慌张张从主卧跑了出来，后面跟了好几只幻影剑，随后蓝光一闪——大概是维吉尔的尾巴——甩出来一箱啤酒——

“哎——喝一口又不会死！”心怀不轨的某个人连声叹息，卧室的门“嘭”地摔上了。

“劝你别去吧。”尼禄翻了个白眼，蹲下身开始搓毛巾。

fin


	3. Chapter 3

【DV】夜话

维吉尔又喝醉了。

这叫什么，这叫墨菲定律——但丁在带着维吉尔出门去餐吧参加尼禄他们组织的年末聚餐的时候就知道会是这种结果——他真的有努力帮维吉尔挡酒了，如果不是维吉尔那该死的好胜心他本来会拥有一个浪漫的夜晚。不过幸好在座的各位都不想收获一个烂醉如泥大魔王，在维吉尔开始会对尼禄微笑的时候就再也没人敢给他敬酒了——所以维吉尔醉的不厉害，实际上如果不跟他讲话可能很难察觉出他醉了。

总之，在但丁又讲了好几个荤段子之后，大家在快乐的氛围里准备各回各家，而尼禄带着女朋友决定去但丁和维吉尔家里住一晚。

路上但丁和他亲爱的哥哥勾肩搭背，维吉尔沉默以对，却没有推开但丁或者用幻影剑追着但丁屁股捅，他只是安静地把部分重量交给了自己的蠢弟弟，眉眼倒是难得温顺。

“我还从来没见过他这样。”尼禄打趣说，姬莉叶挽着他的手笑眯眯探出半个头来。

维吉尔哼了半个字，嫌弃地推了推但丁，没有成功。

“那是因为你上次喝得比他还醉，kid，你爹喝醉就是个大杀器，不见血的那种。”但丁继续恬不知耻地搂着维吉尔精瘦的腰肢，冲尼禄抛了个媚眼。

尼禄做了个干呕的动作，眼看着终于走到门口了。

作为全家为数不多知道门要轻轻推开并且活页维修费很贵的维吉尔从怀里掏出钥匙，精准插进锁孔，顺利打开大门，还顺便开了个灯。

“我要睡了。”维吉尔没头没尾说了一句，步履坚定地走向了沙发，抱着阎魔刀躺了下去，微微皱着眉合上眼，脑袋下面还枕着但丁洗了没折的一打衣服。

“别啊老哥！”但丁走过去一叉腰，言语之间皆是笑意，“给我泡杯咖啡再睡吧。”

维吉尔眼皮子都没动一下：“滚蛋。”

但丁摸了摸下巴，回头看了在挂大衣的尼禄一眼：“尼禄说他想喝你磨的咖啡。”

“我……”尼禄的辩解还没说出口，维吉尔幽幽睁开了眼睛，让尼禄硬生生把不想两个字咽了下去。

那双比平素更为蔚蓝明亮的眼眸在但丁和尼禄身上缓缓扫了一圈，然后维吉尔抿着嘴，慢慢坐了起来。

“你看你爸还是爱你的。”但丁转过身用口型对尼禄说，尼禄比了个中指。

“我做三杯。”维吉尔把手插进额发里，他头有点痛，不过不影响他的动作。手冲咖啡是他最近点亮的新技能，完全是因为没有委托太无聊，而但丁又天天怂恿他找点爱好。

于是剩下三个人看见他熟练又整齐地把磨豆机，滤杯，手冲壶和分享壶摆出来，又拿了好几种咖啡豆和一大杯奶泡搁在所有人面前，随后从但丁办公桌的抽屉里摸出一大堆散装黄糖，并且在但丁傻笑的时候剜了他一眼——“滚去烧水。”

但丁浮夸地行了个礼，转身偷笑着去厨房烧水了。

尼禄不得不承认维吉尔手艺很不错，即使喝醉了拉出来的拉花也像咖啡店里出售的一样，维吉尔把第一杯给了他，他红着脸说了好多次谢谢，耳朵都快烧起来了——其实这家里应该没人喜欢喝咖啡——但丁和他都喜欢碳酸饮料和果汁牛奶，姬莉叶喜欢英式红茶，但是没有人提出来，大家都只是看着维吉尔熟练的操作，而那个被大家看着的人只是垂着眼，看起来温柔又平静。

换作以前，但丁绝对不会用温柔来形容他哥，说句难听的，就算用冷酷残忍形容他的胞兄也不为过，但是时间和苦难将维吉尔磨平了，不过这并没有折断维吉尔的灵魂，他变得更加强大，而温柔也是强大的一种。但丁抱着手看着他哥往他的那一杯里放了五包黄糖和半杯奶泡，顺便还附赠一个嫌弃的眼刀。

到了最后一杯维吉尔让尼禄试试，尼禄紧张地磨了半天咖啡豆，而在这个间隙维吉尔给自己倒了杯白开水。

本来是兄友弟恭父慈子孝的美好景象，但是从第三杯开始就变得不太对劲了。

“再来一杯。”维吉尔对尼禄说了陈述句，并且又飞速做了一杯，并在但丁转身要跑路的时候把但丁拎了回来，让但丁接着磨咖啡豆。

在各自喝下第三杯咖啡之后，清醒的三个人很明显地感觉到维吉尔这是妥妥地醉了，尼禄尝试说了一句不喝了，维吉尔仿佛没有听见，化身没有感情的磨咖啡机器，又推了一杯全新的过去——“喝。”

靠，但丁你作什么死？！尼禄有苦说不出对但丁怒目而视，但丁显然也不知道怎么办，毕竟他开口只有挨捅的份儿。幸好维吉尔的绅士风度让他没有继续迫害姬莉叶，不过他对但丁和尼禄的态度显然是要么喝要么死要么喝死。

你特么就是个智障吧！尼禄苦着脸眼神都快把但丁射了个对穿，但丁悻悻笑着又喝了一杯下去——到了第六杯的时候姬莉叶看上去有点慌张起来，毕竟咖啡摄入过多显然不是什么好事，不过维吉尔显然也明白半魔不可能喝咖啡喝死，只是面无表情接着给但丁加糖，那双眼睛平静无波，看得但丁汗毛倒立——

“老哥你不是困了吗？”冒着生命危险但丁终于开口了，他握住维吉尔放在磨豆机摇柄上的手，讪笑着说，维吉尔抬起眼注视着他，虹膜蔚蓝，瞳孔竖立，然后一把幻影剑堪堪扎在了离但丁手一毫米的地方。

要翻车！尼禄心里警铃大作，想伸手护住姬莉叶，万万没想到伤害到姬莉叶的是但丁——但丁凑过去咬住维吉尔一直抿着的嘴，尼禄觉得自己要瞎了，并且用小翅膀挡住了姬莉叶的眼睛。

随后尼禄清楚地看见维吉尔手上青筋暴起把摇柄捏成了毛线针，但丁闷哼一声别开了头。

“不喝了？”维吉尔伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇上的血，露出的齿尖闪着锐利的光芒。

但丁捂着嘴眼泪汪汪连连摇头，维吉尔不知道什么时候出现的尾巴一甩把但丁抽出去几米，随后转过头看了尼禄一眼，尼禄看见魔化的鳞片在维吉尔脸颊旁隐隐浮动——“好喝吗？”

尼禄咽了口唾沫连连点头，维吉尔满意地转回身，尾巴拖着但丁的脚踝上楼去了。

“……”过了片刻姬莉叶抓着尼禄的手臂怯生生问，“但丁先生会没事吧？”

尼禄感觉自己的胃一阵痉挛。

“自作自受。”

之后很长一段时间里，但丁再也没鼓励过维吉尔开发新爱好，也再也没让他沾过酒。

不过据说第二天维吉尔除了尼禄夸他咖啡做的好喝而外什么都不记得了。

Fin


	4. Chapter 4

【DV】一个叫但丁的男人决定去死

Fair is foul, and foul is fair.

Hover through the fog and filthy air. 

——《Macbeth》

但丁觉得，这里的天气总是不好的——黑压压的云层一直很厚，像是混了铅，风也大到无法撑起伞来遮挡那些细密的雨丝。他回事务所的路上总是铺着厚厚的无人扫除的落叶，被雨水浸透腐烂，踩上去给人一种不踏实的质感，仿佛在那层堆积凋敝的落叶下会有什么泥坑和陷阱。他很少出门，也不爱社交，一周一次的小酌算是为数不多他可以见到委托人、外卖小哥和中间人之外的人类的机会。

从塔顶那次战斗之后，但丁就逐渐失去了生活的欲望，大多数时候只是“活着”——进食，睡眠，工作——他关闭上欲念的阀门，努力装作一个正常人。

活着也不是一件容易的事，水电费要钱，披萨啤酒要钱，就连出门使用代步工具也要钱。但丁不喜欢被钱驱使着工作，但他没有办法，毕竟不是天天都有魔王的委托，大多数时候工作乏味而让人窒息。他觉得自己像一只被按在胶质里的鱼，逐渐被憋得喘不过气来。

说到底，如何界定一个人是活着还是生活呢？但丁已经没有什么东西可以失去了，他本来拥有的就不多，除了一身傲人的功夫和血统，他甚至觉得路边的乞丐都比他幸福——至少乞丐还在为了活着而努力，而他活着像是一种表演，因为他说到底和人类是不同的——他连死亡都比正常人困难很多。如果说选择死亡是人类最后的最高贵的权利，那他连这个权利的后脚跟都摸不到。

没有人可以杀死他，所以活着对他也就失去了价值。

可以拨动他情绪的东西很少，尼禄算是其中一个——从彻底失去那个人之后，但丁从未再感觉过血脉深处的共鸣。但是尼禄唤醒了他，也唤醒了那些回忆，唤醒了在他人类皮囊下空空荡荡又苦涩悲哀的灵魂。那些被消耗得所剩无几的感情在他身体里晃荡着，让他觉得自己是产生了裂纹的玻璃瓶，而里面都是污浊痛切的液体，在他拔出阎魔刀时争先恐后地从裂纹里溢出来。那些情感只属于一个人，他的毒药、他的解药、他的过去，和他无法看见的未来。

但说到底，阎魔刀只是一把刀，尼禄只是那个人的子嗣，在十几年前也不过是宇宙里一粒小小的尘埃，没有人可以把那个人换回来——但丁亲手把这个世界上唯一有机会杀死他从而终结他无尽的孤独和空虚的那个人杀掉了，就像是在参加升学考试的时候把卷子撕掉后吞了下去，连得零分的机会都没有。

所以那些液体在他身体里无谓地激荡了一阵子，那瓶子依然没有碎掉，所有的一切又归于沉寂，只留下了满地的狼藉。

这些年但丁认为自己唯一的进步就是，他装得更像一个“人”了。

他其实尝试过自杀，可是就算只剩下一个头他也不会死，并且只能等着有人来事务所把他的头捡起来安回不远处一动不动的身体上去。上吊就更难了，就算用了最坚韧的绳子他也有自信是绳子先断而不是他先咽气；高空坠落是家常便饭，随便来个高级恶魔把他吹飞带来的伤害都比从摩天大楼楼顶蹦下去来得疼痛的多。当然他只尝试过几次，毕竟这没什么意义还十分麻烦。每次尝试完之后他都会思考是不是恶魔的血脉天生就决定了他们会是混蛋，只不过那个人混蛋得彻头彻尾且毫无反省之心，但他却还遭受着人类血统的煎熬。他不明白母亲的血统给他到底带来了什么益处，似乎感性永远只会回赠痛苦，共情大多数时候也不会被人理解。他的委托人——那些人类，似乎全心全意相信他应该天生无坚不摧，即使但丁知道那不是真的。

他厌世，逃避，酗酒，故意去那些凶险到不行的地方去杀恶魔，他和所有活物插科打诨，他看似正常，其实内里已经干涸龟裂，不会有情绪流出，也不再容得下别的东西。他像是活在琥珀里，所有的时间都在塔顶冻结了，随后的一切就像是他门口腐烂积压的落叶，没有颜色也了无生趣。

所以在那个黑发男子来到他面前说出那个名字时，他决定去死了。

这不是个让人悲伤的决定，应该说那个名字被说出来的时候，但丁感觉像是心里经历了一场灾难级的地震，把所有的东西都震得粉碎，他像是被从胶质里提了出来，瓶子被打碎，时间开始流动——他感觉到愤怒和狂喜同时在他身体里激荡——他想杀了他，或者被他杀，他可以离开这个无穷无尽的莫比乌斯环，只要黑发男子说的每个字都是真的——于是他露出獠牙，像只沉眠醒来的狼。

他简直称得上欢快地把自己为数不多的“财产”全权交给了中间人，虽然心里对那个刚刚满十八岁的小姑娘有几分愧疚，但是没有什么比死亡的狂喜更让他血脉贲张了——他简直恨不得立刻捅穿那个人或者被那个人捅穿，挖出他的心脏或被他挖出心脏——维吉尔，维吉尔——熟悉的名字在他舌尖滚动了千百万遍，最后全部化成蒸腾的杀意和狂喜，他知道那是鸩毒，这次他要喝个精光。

他是抱着同归于尽的心情来到王座之前的，即使面前的魔王似乎和他记忆里的维吉尔有些出入——但他还是被那相同的气息点燃了，他有自信对方能杀掉自己，也有自信能把叛逆插进对方的胸膛。不过事情稍微超过了一些他的估计，他既没有被杀也没有杀掉对方，事态因为尼禄的介入而开始向麻烦的方向发展了。

维吉尔究竟是抱着怎样的心境回来的？在再次挑战的间隙但丁已经无法思考的大脑终于开始问询自己这个问题——维吉尔的名字就像一剂强力LSD，药劲太足，直接炸碎了他的脑子。

随后他想，维吉尔想必也是抱着相同的心态回来的——他们想被对方杀死，就像天空之于鸟或大海之于鱼。他想维吉尔也一定挣扎了太久了，想向唯一有资格杀死他的弟弟寻求一个解脱。

而当维吉尔踏着碎裂的天空回身对上但丁的眼睛时，但丁知道自己是对的。

但之后怎么样呢。

之后监考老师尼禄杀了出来，并且告诉他们，除了吃了卷子或者考零分而外，他们还有机会得一百分。

孩子真的是一种神奇的生物，你在觉得他还没长大的时候，其实他已经可以干翻全场并且教你做人了。在魔界的某一天但丁对维吉尔说，维吉尔坐在一侧，抿着嘴没有说话。

尼禄太像人类。最后维吉尔说，不带褒义，但也没有贬义。

你是回来寻死。但丁轻飘飘地评价。

维吉尔看了他一眼。把想死写在脸上的人可不是我。

然后他们又打了一架，他们把对方捅穿了，但谁都没有试图拔出对方的心脏。

但丁突然意识到，也许他没有那么想死掉，特别是维吉尔用那双淡色的眼眸深深地看向他时——他想救我。但丁心里对自己说，他真的想考一百分。

随后他感觉心里有什么东西溢了出来，不是乌黑扭曲的淤泥——他突然有些想笑，于是胸口插着阎魔刀笑弯了腰。

维吉尔觉得他疯了，拔出但丁大剑冷眼看着他，直到他笑累了站起来。

我亲爱的哥哥，我刚刚想到了一个涉及根源的问题。他笑着把阎魔刀拔了出来并扔给了维吉尔，维吉尔接过刀没有施舍一个回答。

我刚刚想到为什么一直以来我一心求死。

但丁微微挑起了唇角。

“因为我以为我失去了你。”

随后破碎的玻璃又恢复如初，甘霖与清泉将之填满。

但丁深深呼出一口气，就像是刚经历了千回百转后刚睁开眼看见世界一样轻松又快乐。

“因为我爱你。”

fin


	5. Chapter 5

【DV】圣诞颂歌

「我总是把它当作一个好日子，一个友好、宽恕、慈善、快乐的日子。」

——狄更斯《圣诞颂歌》

“嘿，老哥，你觉得门口摆点什么比较好？我看见拐角那家花店的圣诞伽蓝菜才只要两美元就可以买一大盆。”但丁把槲寄生花环挂在事务所门口的钉子上，冲屋里横卧在大飘窗下没精打采地把一本杂志盖在脸上的维吉尔喊道。

这很不寻常，首先维吉尔有很好的教养，他不会大白天如此不讲礼仪地选择横卧，其次，他也不会轻易碰但丁这些无聊的色情杂志，但此刻他确实像但丁一样气息奄奄地把自己挂在沙发上——但丁知道他老哥病了，还知道这种病叫做“圣诞综合症”。

这种病的具体症状是，只要维吉尔听到“圣诞”两个字整个人就会进入一种精神游离的状态——可能的致病原因是：从十二月开始，维吉尔碰到的所有人都会对他说圣诞快乐

——一开始维吉尔并不能理解这种行为：他当然知道圣诞节是什么，但是他并不明白为什么所有人都这么热衷于这个节日。他只记得小时候他和但丁在圣诞节当天得到了阎魔刀和叛逆，他还因为和但丁争论哪把刀比较好看而打了一架，其他关于圣诞节的记忆都非常稀薄。所以他回到人间的第一个圣诞节让他非常不适应，他本就还没有完全掌握融入人类社会的窍门，此刻过多的节日氛围和善意更加让他难受。他没有办法像但丁一样笑嘻嘻地大声回应那些唱着圣诞快乐跑过的孩子们，也没办法微笑着接过卖花姑娘的花束和祝福，大多是时候他都只是冷着脸，像一个世界之外的怪物，那些快乐和祝福都是与他无关的。

到了后来，他索性连门都不想出了，那些彩灯和圣诞树让他厌倦，和人打交道也让他烦躁，更别提街道上疯跑着的小孩们了。但丁经常取笑他，不过那也是几支幻影剑可以解决的事情。

“老哥？”但丁回到事务所里，关上千疮百孔的大门，走到沙发前一叉腰，维吉尔没有应声，翻了个身背对着但丁，看样子不想开始对话。

但丁一屁股在沙发边上坐了下来，挤得维吉尔不爽地啧了一声，随后他半回身趴在维吉尔身上，在他哥耳边吹气：“最近也没什么委托——可能恶魔也要过圣诞吧——不如我们去逛逛圣诞集市？”

维吉尔终于怒了，回身就把但丁掀了下去，几乎咬牙切齿地说：“你要是再敢说那个单词，我就杀了你。”

但丁委委屈屈从地上爬了起来，居高临下看着那双淡色的蓝眼睛：“可你儿子马上就要带着你未来的儿媳妇来这里过节了，你看看这事务所一点节日氛围都没有。”

维吉尔皱着眉，他想不通这个几乎脱离人类的蠢弟弟为什么也这么执念于圣诞节——毕竟他继承了V的回忆，他的人性面来到这里时但丁的事务所邋遢得和猪圈也没差多少，但丁看起来完全不像是会喜爱人类节日的样子。维吉尔坐了起来，一捋自己的银发，皱着眉问出了自己的疑问：“你为什么这么想过圣诞节？”

但丁摸了摸下巴，细碎的胡茬摸上去有种让人上瘾的微小刺痛感，他眼神飘忽，维吉尔一看就知道他心里有鬼：“这个嘛……你还记得我们小时候怎么过圣诞节嘛？”

维吉尔挑了挑眉：“你指为了阎魔刀和叛逆我们打得你死我活吗？顺便我要提醒你那次你输了而且你还哭着跟父亲告状。”

但丁耳廓一红：“我们明明是平手！而且我不是说这件事！我是想说那时候母亲说等我们再大一点我们应该互相送圣诞节礼物以示友好，虽然当时她说这句话的时候你正忙着拽我的耳朵。”

维吉尔难以置信地看着他的弟弟：“所以说了这么多你是想要礼物？”

但丁一瞬间看上去有点窘迫，但随后又理直气壮地说：“我的意思是你应该给尼禄他们准备礼物，毕竟这对于你们改善关系非常有益。”

维吉尔一怔，随后沉吟一下，居然觉得但丁说的有些道理，但是他依然抵触圣诞节这个单词，他皱着眉问：“你有什么建议？”

但丁一屁股在维吉尔身边坐下来：“年轻人嘛～总是喜欢来点刺激的，我看送他台游戏机就不错。”

维吉尔就差把玩物丧志四个字写在脸上了，他在但丁把咸猪手伸进他的腹部之前一个爆栗结束了这段对话。

但丁最终成功连哄带骗地拉着维吉尔去逛了圣诞集市，这个季节的城镇天空里飘着小雪。维吉尔穿着大衣围着藏蓝色的围巾，一股生人勿进的气场，而但丁像一团红红的火球，本来想塞一团雪在维吉尔脖子里，但维吉尔不仅灵活地躲开了还塞了一大团进了他的胸膛，冷得但丁差点当街魔爆。

冬天的夜晚到来的很早，一顿斗争之后维吉尔和但丁一人端着一杯苹果和葡萄酒熬制的热红酒穿行在人群里，教堂边传来合唱团的圣诞歌歌声，市中心的圣诞树被缠上金色的装饰灯，在夜幕下熠熠生辉。维吉尔把脸埋在围巾里，避免和任何人类打照面，拥挤的环境让他不由自主地紧张，但是但丁看上去非常开心，可能是因为吃到了味道很不错的草莓华夫饼。他们一家一家经过那些小小的装饰精美的店铺，从居家用品到各国美食一应俱全，最后维吉尔为姬莉叶挑了一支木质熏香，带着森林和柠檬的清新气息——至于尼禄，维吉尔实在毫无头绪。最后他还是向但丁的最初构想妥协，走进了正在圣诞特卖的数码商店，并拎着一套VR装备出来了。

但丁毫无诚意地买了好几张大额平台充值卡，顺便给几位女士买了些小玩意儿。随后他们去一家当地小有名气的意大利餐馆吃了一顿披萨，但丁是这里的外卖常客，眼看平安夜降至，老板送了他们一瓶红酒，但是维吉尔没有喝，随后但丁开始建议他们去采购一些明天平安夜晚餐需要准备的材料，维吉尔看上去有点心不在焉。

“来点可乐？”但丁翻了翻酒水单，今日推荐是草莓玛格丽特，维吉尔哼了一个单音表示不想喝，一脸若有所思。

“你有心事。”但丁舀起最后一口焦糖布丁，拿勺子尖指了指维吉尔高挺的鼻梁，换回一记锋利的眼刀。

“你的餐桌礼仪真的很差劲。”维吉尔刻薄地回答，但丁环视一圈，也没见别人吃饭多讲究，于是对维吉尔做了个鬼脸，维吉尔决定无视他，“我在想你那天提到小时候我们打架，可我想不起来我们到底是为了什么打架。”

但丁抓了抓头发：“为了各种事：比如我把蔬菜都叉到你碗里；在掷飞镖的时候我得分比你高；你不陪我练剑反而窝在一边看书；我抢你的巧克力；你用马克笔在所有你的东西上写你的名字……”

“咔嚓！”维吉尔手里的叉子应声而断，但丁及时的闭嘴了，他可不想在平安夜前一天在自己最喜欢的披萨店里被戳成筛子：“你自己要问的！”

维吉尔压着怒气深呼吸，想起小时候的但丁有多可恶，让他不禁怀疑自己为什么会这么心平气和地坐在但丁对面吃这该死的披萨，但丁小心翼翼打量他，仿佛对面坐了一个随时都会发射升空的火箭，只是不知道什么时候会点火。

“吃饱了就快点回家。”最后维吉尔咬牙切齿说。

维吉尔那天难得做了一个梦，他很久不做梦了，自从舍弃了那三个小家伙，他的睡眠都和昏迷没什么区别，他不会做美梦，但也不会再被梦魇困扰。但是这个晚上他梦见了一些过去的场景，梦见老房子里木质的扶梯和贴着镀金墙纸的客厅，以及噼里啪啦燃烧着木炭的壁炉，随后他梦见噩梦开始的那一天发生的一切——

“但丁，你要是再这么挑食这周就再也不会有饭后草莓布丁了。”伊娃半是威胁半是关切地说，“维吉尔！你也不许悄悄把花椰菜倒掉！”刚刚准备趁母亲注意力都在蠢弟弟身上而把蔬菜扔进厨余垃圾桶的维吉尔又灰溜溜坐了回来，但丁冲他吐了吐舌头，一脸幸灾乐祸，他瞪着眼睛挥了挥叉子。

“可是花椰菜真的很难吃啊，虽然橄榄更难吃……没别的意思老妈，但是真的很难吃。”但丁露出最拿手的狗狗眼，伊娃怜爱地拍了拍但丁的脸，维吉尔已经蘸着沙拉酱把水煮花椰菜吃光了。

“我的布丁也给但丁吃吧，我可不想早早就得糖尿病。”维吉尔把餐具扔进水槽后拿起桌边的那本布莱克诗选准备离开餐厅，但丁不满地嚷嚷起来——

“我才不会得糖尿病呢！你这个书呆子以后一定会秃顶的！”

“如果我秃了你也会秃的，愚蠢的弟弟。”维吉尔刻薄地说，夹着书一扭头走了，伊娃捂着嘴笑出了声。

“老妈，你得管管他，他这烂性格以后肯定找不到老婆。”但丁一副小大人的样子从冰箱里拿出了两个布丁，想了想又给伊娃拿了一个，“然后我就要照顾他一辈子，唉，那我也太悲惨了，为什么你和老爸会生两个孩子呢？”

伊娃拿拳头敲了敲但丁的头：“他可是你哥哥，而且你们当然要互相照顾一辈子，万一以后我不在了你们至少还有彼此可以依靠。”

但丁皱了皱鼻子，撕开了包装膜。

维吉尔坐在沙发上读着那本诗集，其中有些隐喻对他来说还是太晦涩了，他看得有些困难，然后但丁像只烦人的奶狗钻到他边上，手上还拿了个布丁——

“快吃吧维吉尔，你要是和我吃的不一样万一你未来变得太弱了怎么办，那也太无聊了。”但丁信誓旦旦地说，笑出一口白牙。

“走开，你很烦。”维吉尔推了但丁一把，翻了个白眼。

“快吃嘛！”但丁打了个滚，头发乱糟糟的，举着布丁和勺子撒娇，“或者我们出去玩？”

“都说了你很烦了，我要看书。”维吉尔头都没抬，“而且外面那么冷，你想把自己冻死别连累我。”

“你真的像个无聊的老头。”但丁把布丁和勺子扔在一边，突然扑上来对着维吉尔的腰窝一阵猛挠，维吉尔猝不及防差点跳起来，随后立刻开始反击，和他弟弟在沙发上厮打起来，最后两个人拽着对方的头发气喘吁吁地对峙，但丁压在维吉尔上面，汗水差点滴进维吉尔的眼睛。

“放手。”维吉尔咬牙切齿，可但丁力气实在大得惊人，拽得他无法动弹——但丁打架时总是不懂轻重。

“不放，除非你陪我出去玩！”但丁气势汹汹，像个耀武扬威的小皇帝。

“你给我下去！”维吉尔真的有点生气了，“我们可以出去打。妈妈说我们这个月已经不能再打碎东西了你这个金鱼脑！”

“你说的。”但丁松开了手，得意洋洋一笑然后跑到门关去穿外套，维吉尔翻了个白眼把书放在沙发上也跟了上去。

“我们得早点回去，妈妈说了下午要打扫卫生，我们得去帮忙。”维吉尔把手揣在兜里，街上一片萧瑟的秋景，他的皮鞋踩在落叶上嘎吱嘎吱作响。

“知道啦知道啦！”但丁摆摆手一看就没有在听，他被那些闪亮的橱窗吸引了，走路一蹦三跳。

维吉尔不耐烦地叹了口气，心里只想找个地方把这个烦人的弟弟扔掉。

“维吉尔你快过来看！”但丁在快到街心公园的时候停了下来，回过头对维吉尔大声喊道。

维吉尔走过去，发现在街角垃圾桶边有一个破破烂烂的纸箱，里面有一点烂棉絮和一只奄奄一息的小黑猫。

“它快死了。”但丁焦急地说，“我们得把它带到暖和的地方去。”

“没必要。”维吉尔几乎是冷酷地回答，“而且它很脏，明天就会有保洁员把它的尸体收走的。”

“我要把它带回去。”但丁气呼呼地把纸箱抱起来，维吉尔厌恶地皱眉，“或者我们现在就去流浪动物收容中心。”

维吉尔皱着眉，露出一种不符合他年纪的老成：“它活不了了，你看不出来它已经连叫都叫不出来了吗？别做没意义的事情，但丁，把它放回去然后我们去公园。当然，你得去洗个手。”

但丁涨红了脸，像只生气的小狮子：“我要回去！老妈一定会有办法的！”

维吉尔凉薄地看了但丁一眼，随后转身：“随便你吧，那你自己回去好了，我要去公园。”

但丁气得在他身后狠狠跺了跺脚，转身向反方向跑走了。

大概半个小时之后，百无聊赖地骑在公园木马上沉思的维吉尔看见自己家的方向燃起了冲天的火光。

那是噩梦开始的地方。

维吉尔睁开眼睛，半魔的眼睛总是很容易适应这种昏暗的环境，旁边的电子钟显示现在是凌晨四点，旁边的但丁睡得像只死猪，毛手压在他的胸口，他嫌弃地把那只手拎开，结果但丁一转身把他直接搂进了怀里——

“你怎么醒了？”但丁慢慢睁开眼睛，里面有炭火般的光芒微微闪烁。

“你睡相太差。”维吉尔踢了但丁一脚，但丁抱得更紧了。

“你做梦了，我闻得出来。”但丁用鼻子蹭了蹭维吉尔的侧脸，“说说是什么梦？”

维吉尔垂下眼，一支幻影剑在但丁头顶成型又碎裂，淡蓝的荧光慢慢消散，困倦难得让他表露出一丝柔软：“是‘那一天’。”

但丁愣了一下，他们的过去特殊的日子不少，但是能让维吉尔产生波动的并不多，随后他知道了维吉尔所指，毕竟只有提到母亲时才能在那张喜怒不形于色的脸上看见裂痕。

“你那天应该吃掉我的草莓布丁。”但丁轻轻说，他吻了吻维吉尔的耳廓，后者眉头轻压。

“我们不应该出门。”维吉尔说，语气倒是平淡。

“我就理解为你不想和我分开了。”但丁说了句缓解气氛的俏皮话，维吉尔满脸嫌弃地把他推开。

“睡觉。”

一夜无梦亦无痛。

眼看着还有一天就是平安夜了，尼禄也没闲着——这是他第一次真正意义上和家人一起过节，过去那些年但丁逢节必消失：听莫里森说应该是到了节假日但丁就会毫不犹豫地把电话线拔掉然后跑到某个荒无人烟的犄角旮旯杀杀恶魔当作消遣，总之节日这个词语和但丁是彻头彻尾的绝缘。而今年但丁不仅主动邀请了他和姬莉叶，甚至连维吉尔都点头应允，这实在是开天辟地，以至于他连自己究竟应该穿什么去都纠结了好几天。

而就在今天他略显不自在地查看镜子里穿着孩子们和姬莉叶给他精心挑选的藏蓝大衣时，一阵剧烈的魔力波动让他差点伸手把搁在一边的刀拿了起来，这时窗台边的空间被切开，维吉尔面无表情地直接走进了自己儿子的房间。

“……”尼禄大脑空白了片刻，随后第一反应竟是想把扔了一桌子的游戏包装盒和乱七八糟堆着的工具挡在身后，随后他又看见维吉尔手边就扔了好几本漫画，简直恨不得自己三头六臂——“父亲……有什么事吗？”

维吉尔并没有仔细打量尼禄的房间，事实上他也没什么时间，必须在但丁发现他跑路之前嘱托完他的事——

“有件事你得瞒着但丁。”维吉尔收刀回鞘，直视着尼禄有些躲闪的眼睛，“我需要你帮我办好它。”

尼禄听着维吉尔的要求，慢慢睁大了眼睛。

平安夜的城镇反而非常冷清，所有商铺在天黑之前就已经关闭，即使是公共交通也早早收班，人们都不想错过这个大日子，纷纷钻进自己温暖的家里去。

但丁到底还是在事务所里整了颗圣诞树，挂了些廉价的彩灯，并在维吉尔阴鸷的目光里放了一颗镂空的青蓝色星星在顶端。

晚餐大概说不上丰盛，但也已经是兄弟俩对着菜谱的最高水平：披萨和烤鸡是提前买好的，烤箱里加热一下就可以食用，罗宋汤费了些功夫，而生牛肉片配芝士碎和沙拉菜可能是维吉尔做起来最方便的菜——只要用阎魔刀切片就好了。烤姜饼有点糊，但是小蛋糕上糊满了草莓酱倒是很有卖相。牛排是但丁煎的，维吉尔怀疑根本就没有熟，连颜色都是暗红色。水果和甜品胡乱堆满了桌子的一角，但丁还拿出了一瓶Rosa红酒和一瓶白兰地，而维吉尔选择买了两瓶可口可乐和一瓶复合果汁。

在但丁吹着口哨用指尖的魔力点燃最后一支蜡烛的时候，他们的门被敲响了，穿着羊绒毛衣屐着兔子棉拖的维吉尔面无表情打开门，首先看见的是提着篮子笑容满面的姬莉叶，随后是看起来就很紧张的尼禄，后面还跟着吵吵闹闹的蕾蒂，崔西和妮可。

姬莉叶夸奖了门口槲寄生花环非常好看，维吉尔挑挑眉，侧身让所有人进屋——事务所的大厅格局完全改变了，而那只丑陋的恶魔标本甚至被但丁戴上了圣诞帽。

穿着维吉尔情侣毛衣的但丁靠着壁炉冲所有人抛了个媚眼，蕾蒂大声感叹从没见过他的桌子上还能摆这么多看起来很不错的食物。

姬莉叶把带来的饭后甜点放进厨房，崔西拿出了两瓶伏特加，蕾蒂带了几副纸牌和一瓶香槟，而妮可带了两盒巧克力和一条女士烟——你们就像群疯狂高中生，尼禄这么评价，小心翼翼瞥了研究牛排刀的维吉尔一眼，但丁笑着去揽维吉尔的肩，那刀就毫不留情地扎进了但丁的手掌。

还挺锋利。最后维吉尔评价，拉开椅子坐了进去。

饭后活动是打牌和桌球，维吉尔不管哪一样都把其他人打得落花流水，随后大家真真假假玩了会儿真心话大冒险，并在一种快乐平静而微醺的气氛下开始交换礼物——电视里已经开始进入圣诞晚会的最终阶段：古老的教堂里神父在做圣诞祷告，而大厅里的壁炉发出轻微的燃烧声，窗外又慢慢下起了雪。

尼禄送了一对怀表给兄弟俩，一金一银，内里刻着他们名字的简称——尼禄红着脸说这都是因为但丁总是不准时，但丁皱了皱鼻子表示不满，表情却有些复杂。女士们的礼物千奇百怪，特别是崔西送了两口袋写着“惊喜礼包”且没有拆封的情趣用品，但丁差点把刚喝下去的红酒吐出来，随后试探性地看向维吉尔，后者神色自若，但是微红了耳尖。妮可送了一块看起来很不错的磨刀石给维吉尔，又送了一个通过红魔魂石强化攻击力的小道具给但丁。蕾蒂表示在但丁把钱还完之前并不会准备什么贵重的礼物，并毫无愧疚之情地送了但丁一大包草莓干，送维吉尔的是一盒包装精致的巧克力，但丁为此大叫着不公平。姬莉叶送了两条手工围巾给兄弟俩，围巾的末端还绣了一只憨态可掬的海豹和一只奶凶奶凶的鲨鱼，但丁当场笑出了声。

尼禄收到了来自父亲的VR设备和但丁极不走心的充值卡，以及巧克力围巾和手枪保养套装。女士们互相之间的礼物就精致正常了不少，从化妆品到菜谱形形色色。

在但丁把最后一个礼物包装交给姬莉叶之后，场上就只剩下兄弟俩没有互相送礼了。

这时午夜的钟声已经敲响，大家喝了最后一杯酒后说着要各回各家，显然心照不宣不想打扰兄弟俩的独处时光，维吉尔拿着阎魔刀成了专职摆渡人，正好省去各位辛苦从雪里来到雪里去，几个传送门比优步司机还靠谱了许多。

刚刚还十分热闹的大厅里趋于安静，维吉尔喝了点酒眼里带着柔软的醉意，像是融化的寒冰般水光潋滟。但丁轻轻吻了他并笑着说圣诞快乐，维吉尔小声抱怨了一句愚蠢的节日，但却没有拍开环在他腰上的但丁的手。

“你猜我给你准备了什么？”但丁把头搁在维吉尔肩膀上，头发蹭得维吉尔有些痒。

“我就不抱有期待地期待一下吧。”维吉尔冷酷地回答。

但丁坐了起来，从夹克里面掏出一个小小的盒子。

“戒指。”维吉尔几乎立刻猜了出来，“这还真是缺乏新意。”

“这可不是普通的戒指。”但丁打开盖子，里面躺着一对大小相仿的对戒，但是它们看上去有些与众不同，青蓝色的幽光和熔岩般的红色在金属表面上流淌。

“……你用我们的鳞片做的？”维吉尔挑了挑眉。

“还有成吨的魔魂石加上几十页的咒语与无数的耐心。”但丁拿起那只散发着暴烈气息的红色戒指举到维吉尔面前，“有一天你去接委托的时候我在电视上看见了DIY教程，不得不说过程还挺有意思的。”随后他示意维吉尔把手伸出来，并郑重地给他哥戴上了，“这可是非常强力的魔具，老哥，里面都是爱的抛瓦～”

维吉尔被但丁的语气恶心了一下，感觉到熟悉的气息和炽热的温度顺着手指上那小小的圆环一路烧尽他的胸膛。

“那么我的礼物呢。”但丁笑眯眯给自己戴上另一枚戒指，语气里充满了期待——即使维吉尔总是十分无趣，但他相信他老哥不会让他失望。

“在卧室。”维吉尔说，“已经放了很久了。”

但丁露出困惑的神色，起身准备去卧室看看。

那是一只猫。

一只黑色的，胸口一团白雪的黑猫窝在铺满柔软棉花的箱子里。

它在但丁打开箱子时警惕地睁眼，一双湖蓝色的漂亮瞳孔打量着自己未来的主人。

但丁慢慢蹲了下来，心里涌满了酸涩而潮湿的感情。

“现在把它带回家还不算太晚。”维吉尔抱着手靠着门框，“我们可以一起养它，你可以给它起个名字。”

“……”但丁伸手摸了摸那毛茸茸的脑袋，小动物感觉到那手心的温度眯起眼蹭了蹭。

但丁意识到维吉尔在向他表示和解，即使已经物是人非到了这般境界，他的兄长也终究愿意向他说放下，告别那些痛苦的过去，从分歧发生的时刻前进行一种全然不同的选择与生活。

想要选择相爱总是不会太晚。

“也许我们可以叫它‘V’。”

但丁回头笑着说，因为这是他兄长柔软的灵魂。

当然为了决定谁铲屎兄弟互殴以及明明是但丁的礼物猫咪却亲维吉尔不亲但丁都是后话了。

至少崔西的礼物让他们平安夜到新年每天晚上都过的非常开心。

fin


	6. Chapter 6

【DV】眠

「00」

刚开始到魔界的时候，但丁很享受和维吉尔的战斗，毕竟这个世界上如果有谁可以和他平手，那肯定只有维吉尔了。他过去的生活虽然也充斥着战斗和鲜血，但他很难享受其中，大多数时候他只是为生活所迫，毕竟猎魔人也是要恰饭的。但和维吉尔的战斗不一样，维吉尔富于技巧，并且一招一式优雅又致命——不过说到底还是因为但丁对他老哥有几十年如一日的滤镜，他怎么看维吉尔都好看，和好看的人打架谁不乐意呢？

但在他们的胜负积分突破四位数的时候但丁实在有点受不了了，他觉得他们不仅打了几十年的份，而且快把下辈子的份都打了。虽然目前他暂时负了维吉尔几分，不过他也实在不想再争这点胜负，维吉尔看他没什么兴致，居然难得体贴地说可以休战几天。

之后一段时间他们都在寻找可以承载他们魔力的缝隙回到人类世界去，不过过低的概率让他们一无所获。但丁慢慢意识到也许自己和他老哥要长期在魔界生活，直到一段时间后又出个什么大魔王，说不定尼禄那时候儿子都打酱油了——那维吉尔就是爷爷了——但丁的过度脑补让他一不小心笑出了声，本人则被幻影剑捅了屁股。

但丁喜欢睡觉，以前开事务所他经常坐在办公桌后面打盹，来了魔界他经历了很长时间的睡眠不足，直到最后他砍着砍着树根直接就睡着了，维吉尔拿刀鞘捅了他半天没反应，索性留他挂在那些枯萎的枝茬上自己走了。

但丁从小憩里惊醒没看见哥，差点没把眼泪吓出来，幸好凭着狗鼻子变了魔人一路追上去，把没走多远的维吉尔刺激得也条件反射开了魔人，差点用剑群把自己的蠢弟弟扎成筛子。

后来维吉尔会过段时间选个地方休息，大多数时候只是为了让但丁可以休息，他自己是个永动机，在精疲力竭之前不会知道什么叫刹车。

最早兄弟俩坐得远远的，维吉尔不会靠近但丁三米以内，但丁睡觉的时候维吉尔会放哨，不过大多数时候他都是在放空。但丁一个人四仰八叉地在另一头睡着，冷了也不指望他哥能给他搭个毯子，他在魔界受环境影响一直做噩梦，几乎也都睡不踏实，维吉尔虽然能感受到但丁在被梦魇折磨，但是也不会真的做什么。

这种状况持续到有一天但丁在维吉尔出声阻止他之前摘了一颗看起来黄澄澄油亮亮似乎很不错的果子塞进嘴里，在他哥一言难尽的目光下吞了下去——味道不错，居然还是甜的，一开始但丁是这么想的，直到几秒钟后他的胃一阵剧痛，差点没站稳，维吉尔拿阎魔刀鞘撑了他一下——自以为自己百毒不侵就算吃石头都不会有什么不良反应的但丁，被一颗小小的果子搞出了胃痉挛。

后来维吉尔一边嘲笑他一边扶着他说这果子高级恶魔都能直接毒死，没想到他顶多有点胃痉挛，语气里居然透着惋惜，把但丁都快听哭了。

到了晚上维吉尔找了一块还算干净的空旷地让但丁睡觉，但丁奄奄一息蜷成一团，他哥一如既往地坐在离他三米开外的地方。自己翻腾了一会儿后但丁疼得受不了了，刚往维吉尔那边挪了挪，湛蓝通透的剑锋就出现在了他头上开始缓缓旋转，带着威胁的意思。换成平时但丁大概会乖乖保持距离，但现在他实在是太难受了，他迫切地需要一点温度和抚慰，即使那抚慰带刺有毒。于是无视幻影剑越来越收紧的距离，但丁蹭到了维吉尔边上。

维吉尔脊背紧绷，像头被威胁境地的猎豹，他垂下眼，看着自己愚蠢的弟弟难受地哼哼唧唧，毛茸茸的大脑袋几乎蹭到了他的腿，然后但丁抬眼，眼神委屈。

这么大年纪还卖乖，恶不恶心。维吉尔心里这么想着，手却下意识地伸了出去，拍了拍但丁的脑瓜子，随后又有些害臊地别过了脸。

但丁嘿嘿一笑，虽然剧痛让他的笑走了形，然后他挣扎着爬起来，不知死活地一脑袋靠在维吉尔肩上，维吉尔肌肉绷得像块石头，鸡皮疙瘩都快掉了一地——但是维吉尔没有攻击，只是浑身僵硬地让但丁靠着，但丁捂着自己的胃，喉咙里却发出得意的哼哼声，然后靠着比石头舒服不到哪儿去的他哥的肩膀闭上了眼睛。那是他在魔界第一次没有做梦，他睡得很沉，像是凿破坚冰沉浸温暖柔软的泉水里去。

随后又过了一段时间，维吉尔渐渐习惯了但丁变成大型人体挂件，虽然有时还是会赏但丁几剑，不过大多数时候显示出了宽容。到了两个星期后，但丁已经可以可以舒舒服服枕着他哥的大腿睡觉了。

“你不会困吗？”但丁靠着他哥的腿，皮裤的质感意外得柔软，让他想起自己的羽绒枕头。

维吉尔垂下眼看了他一眼，表情带着不屑：“你老了，我没有你这么懒惰。”

但丁哈哈干笑了一声，这个角度可以清楚地看见维吉尔下颌锋利的轮廓，还有眼下乌青的阴影——

“你来魔界总是紧绷着，有我在你还担心什么？”但丁眨了眨眼，维吉尔满脸爱睡睡不睡滚别和我逼逼的不耐烦表情，于是年轻的那个委屈地做了个鬼脸，立刻合上了眼睛。

说到底让维吉尔对他放松戒备是一回事，但是彻底放弃戒备又是另一回事，但丁叹息着想着他们还有很长的路要走，模模糊糊进入了梦乡。

半个月后他们依然没找到回去的办法，维吉尔甚至想用阎魔刀把这个聒噪的弟弟踢回去了事，他自己在魔界也能过得很好，但这个行为明显触及了但丁的底线——那天他怒火冲天的老弟和他大打出手，而且是拼尽全力的大打出手——虽然维吉尔并不介意这种激烈的交锋，但他对但丁的情绪变化表示非常费解，毕竟前一天但丁还躺在他腿上说一些没营养的下流段子，今天就像是回到了二十年前的那个雨夜，简直恨不得把他给生吞活剥了——

“我不许你再说什么让我自己回去！”但丁用大剑把他钉在地上，他面无表情地扭动插在但丁身体里的阎魔刀，成功逼出了但丁一个扭曲的表情。

“你在生什么气。”他气息不乱，语气称得上嘲讽，“我比你更熟悉这里，至少我不会把毒果子当饭后甜点吃。”

但丁咬牙，维吉尔漫不经心的态度激怒了他：“你以为我为什么和你一起来这儿？”

维吉尔困惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“我们要么一起死在这儿，要么一起回去，我绝对不可能留你一个人，再也不会了。”但丁表情说得上哀求了，“你不明白那有多痛苦。”你不明白拥有了你之后又失去会有多痛苦。但丁没有把话说全，他眼巴巴看着他哥，他哥叹了一口气。

“那我们再接着找出路吧。”维吉尔妥协了，语气温柔了不少。

但丁放松下来，慢慢从阎魔刀里抽出自己的身体，间或疼得抽冷气，而把大剑拔出来的过程更坎坷，他生怕把维吉尔弄得更疼，结果是维吉尔在地上躺了半天但丁也没能把剑拔出来，维吉尔觉得自己的身体都要长合了。

到了那天晚上，但丁可怜巴巴跑到他哥边上想为白天的鲁莽行径道歉，维吉尔面无表情看了他一眼，拍了拍自己的大腿，但丁简直欣喜若狂，蹦蹦跳跳跑过去躺下了。

“老哥，你要相信我呀。”但丁来到自己的特等席又开始叨叨，“我们在一起没有什么事是解决不了的。”

维吉尔大概冷笑了一声，表情却带着一丝微妙的柔软。

到了几个小时后但丁醒过来，维吉尔似乎在研究自己的尾巴——魔人的长尾巴卷着但丁的狗棍，长长的倒刺有着锋利危险的弧度。

“你醒了。”维吉尔开口说，没有垂下眼睛。

但丁伸了个懒腰，一骨碌爬起来：“你也睡会儿？”

维吉尔摇了摇头，虽然他看起来十分疲惫。

“我帮你放哨——大概也没谁敢找我们吧。”但丁拍了拍靠着树根的那块地，“你睡会儿。”

维吉尔盯着他看了一会儿，似乎在天人交战，最后还是挪到那块空地去，怀里抱着阎魔刀，他又看了但丁一眼，然后合上了眼睛。

过了片刻之后，但丁贼兮兮地坐到维吉尔身边，维吉尔皱了皱眉，却没有表示，于是但丁长腿一伸，开始对着混沌的天空数并不存在的星星。

然后又过了一会儿，但丁感觉到肩膀传来一阵重量——

他小心翼翼的侧目，心脏差点因为狂喜跳出来——

维吉尔靠着他的肩膀，安静地睡着了。

fin

哥：心跳声太大了你很吵耶。

蛋：啊，对不起。

又名哥哥不愿意睡觉怎么办（？）

可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


	7. Chapter 7

【DV】Cage

撂倒这个年轻自己快二十岁的兄长并没有但丁想象中的容易：年轻的维吉尔敏捷，迅猛，富有活力，但丁并不能在技巧上尝到甜头，最后全靠经验压过他哥一头。维吉尔一开始就认出了他，所以攻势毫不留情，阎魔刀还像回忆里一样清冽又锋利，但丁唏嘘着用叛逆一把把他哥捅了个对穿，维吉尔发出疼痛的呻吟，阎魔刀却毫不犹豫地扎穿了但丁的腹部。但丁并没有觉得很疼，应该说他已经习惯了这种疼痛，但是他年轻的哥哥——最不可一世的维吉尔，因为疼痛微微颤抖，连呼吸都带着喘气的尾音。事实上维吉尔疼得眼前发黑，从他熟练掌握阎魔刀之后，他再也没感受过这种撕裂内脏的疼痛，他想表现得像但丁一样风轻云淡，可他做不到，每根神经都在尖叫着颤抖，而但丁身上插着阎魔刀拔出叛逆的时候，维吉尔觉得自己的灵魂都要被拽出去了——他在意识模糊时试图握住阎魔刀的刀柄，但巨大的创口需要大量能量去愈合，于是他脱力地靠着墙滑倒下去，在彻底昏过去之前扔出了最后几支凝聚成型的幻影剑，在他模糊的视线里他看见但丁不躲不闪地让那些剑扎在身上，温热的血液溅在维吉尔脸上时已经凉了。

但丁变成了一个怪物。

在失去意识最后一刻，维吉尔想。

『01』

他坐在客厅里，这栋靠海的独栋别墅无人居住，大概是屋主人在远方度假，屋里一切居家用品应有尽有。如果放在平时这种私闯民宅的行为他并不会干，但是现在情况特殊，他在离开时大概会留下一笔钱作为补偿。

他用魔具给这栋屋子布下结界，目的是让普通人不要靠近，现在，他是这栋房子的主人。

此刻他翻着一本杂志，里面模特的服装都十分过时。

这时他暴躁又年轻的哥哥赤着脚走下楼梯，走到拐角处停下来，眯着眼打量他——简直像是在做梦，他心想，那是他魂牵梦萦的兄长，虽然还带有些许稚气，但已经散发着优雅又凉薄的气场。维吉尔只穿了一件白色衬衫，衬衫有些大——大概屋主人是个壮硕的男人，毕竟维吉尔的个子绝对算得上高挑，一直保持良好锻炼的身体也绝对称不上纤弱：维吉尔四肢修长而肌肉精悍，像是刚刚成熟的多汁果实，他食髓知味。

“你醒了。”他若无其事地把书翻页，维吉尔走到他面前，他在余光里看见两条光裸修长的腿。

“你知道你不属于这里。”维吉尔冷冷开口，他坐到但丁身侧，两腿架在一起，但丁余光看见白皙脚背上凸显的筋脉，顺着流畅的线条汇聚向纤细的脚踝。他莫名有些烦躁，又翻了一页：“你也不属于这里。”

“你知道我指什么。”维吉尔出声嘲讽，声音里带着一丝不易察觉的，恶狠狠的愉快，“你也知道你关不住我。”

他叹了口气，合上杂志，侧头看向他年轻的哥哥：“你也知道挣扎没有用处，只会换来更多的伤口和鲜血，这没有意义。”

“我倒是觉得让你流血是件有意义的事。”维吉尔那双冷冰冰的蓝眼睛迎着他的视线，“你很强，但丁，告诉我发生了什么事让你这么强。”

他不想回答这个问题，他的目光顺着维吉尔的面庞滑向那颀长又毫无防备的脖子：“你不会想听我的答案，你也永远不能复制我的强大。”

维吉尔大概挑了挑眉：“愚蠢但丁，复制你的力量毫无意义，我会变得比你更强。”

就像小孩斗嘴一样。他心里叹了口气，事实上他对现状一筹莫展，他不知道拿这个年纪的维吉尔怎么办，他有些慌乱地发现自己并不怎么了解这个年纪他哥哥的想法，他总是一厢情愿地相信很多事，最后才会变成那种结局。想到这里他又感觉心脏一阵剧痛，一种可以称得上是悲伤的情绪把他溢满了——他伸出手把维吉尔压倒在沙发上，维吉尔没有反抗，甚至说得上是顺从地倒下了，那双总是像冰封一样的眸子饶有兴致地看着他——他在折磨我。他悲哀地想，被困在这里的人是我。

“你在看谁，但丁。”维吉尔的手攀上他的脖子，手指在他颈椎附近逡巡，“你透过我在看谁？未来的我？还是未来的你？”

他说不出话，维吉尔让他烦躁，他想堵上那双刻薄的嘴。

“你变强不是因为得到。”维吉尔脸上突然露出某种恍然大悟的神色，“你失去了什么？”

他恶狠狠地咬了那双薄如刀削的淡色嘴唇，血腥气在嘴里弥漫开，维吉尔开始抵触地反抗，但是被他悉数压了下去。

“我失去的比你能想象的多得多。”他咬着牙笑，“你不会想知道，也不该拿这个挑衅我，你会付出代价的，维吉尔。”

维吉尔依然那么优雅，那冷淡的面具甚至连一条缝都没有裂开。

我在他面前丢盔卸甲。他可悲地想，即使我年长他这么多，他依然是我的哥哥。但是他也擅长伪装，他露出一个虚假的笑容，这个笑让维吉尔皱了皱眉，似乎有些困惑：“你总是鼓励我身体力行。”

维吉尔看上去被激怒了，但是在反抗之前已经被他牢牢扼住，他咬着维吉尔毫无防备的脖子，双手压住维吉尔青筋暴起的手腕，双腿挤进维吉尔的两腿之间，这个姿势让他想起纪录片里撕咬猎物的野兽，维吉尔梗着脖子胡乱踢打了一顿，最后还是放弃了力量对抗，选择和他的兄弟僵持。

“你到底想从我这里得到什么。”维吉尔声带的震动他都能清楚得感觉到。

我想你爱我。他想，可他不能说，岁月给予了他太多枷锁，他没有权利和他的兄长谈论爱。

“你想为人所爱。”维吉尔声音又染上嘲讽的韵律，“你从小就是如此，明明一直得到最多的宠爱却还是这么贪得无厌。”

他心里一惊，抬头看向那双沉静的眼睛。

“你是我的梦魇。”他近乎痛苦地说，“你却不自知。”

“苦难使人成长，我愚蠢的弟弟。”维吉尔反唇相讥。

“你从我们相见时就十分动摇，我想推测未来的我发生了什么并不困难。”维吉尔接着说，非常冷静而平淡，“你为什么要背负着可笑的负罪感面对我，明明我所做的一切都出于我的选择。你真是自大得无可救药。”

被戳穿使他一开始感觉到愤膺，随后突然释然，如果这是上天给他和过去和解的机会，毫无疑问他得抓住这个机会——

“我从不感觉罪恶。”他轻轻说，“我做的一切也是我自己的选择。”

“我只是后悔当初有很多话没有告诉你。虽然你并没有给我机会。”

“那么你现在拥有了这个机会，不要浪费我的时间，我愚蠢的弟弟。”

『02』

他看得出来但丁变了很多，并且成长得超乎他的预想。现在的但丁看上去成熟又不失风度，但恶劣的地方一如既往。他知道自己无法战胜这个弟弟——但丁比他拥有更多战斗经验，对武器和招式的掌控能力也比他略胜一筹——他在和但丁过了几次招之后，不得不承认岁月带来的成长是他一时间难以企及的东西。于是他逐渐放弃靠武力解决这场麻烦，他转而开始观察这个但丁，思考着这个但丁和他那年少轻狂的弟弟有什么不同——一开始他觉得二者毫无共通之处，这个但丁对他的态度简直称得上病态到执念，如果一个小时内不见到他就会变得异常难以对付，换成他认识的但丁大概会皱着眉一脸嫌弃地说讨厌他，随后冲上来和他打一架。但后来他慢慢发现在那些面具后他年长的弟弟其实并没什么变化，这个但丁依然会用漫不经心来掩藏自己内心的各种情绪，依然在床上不懂温柔体贴，依然对他有种天生的霸道——他们都只是不停地从他身上索取，索取他拥有的为数不多的东西：他的尊严，他的力量和他的爱。随后他感觉自己似乎抓住了但丁的软肋，但这使他感觉自己有些卑鄙，他在利用但丁对他的感情。

说到底，他还是太年轻，他很多时候不相信所谓的命运，即使在这个但丁眼里他看见了自己未来的死亡，也在但丁时常默默盯着阎魔刀露出寂寞的神色时感觉到内心的疼痛，但是他还是不相信那个未来，比起自怨自艾，他更相信自己能握住的，比如阎魔刀，比如父亲的力量。

他有些悲哀地觉得过了这么多年但丁还是什么都不懂，不明白失去是因为弱小，成长也不过是挫折的一种委婉表达——如果当年他们足够强大，母亲就不会死，他们也不会面对长时间不得不面对的分离——他已经竭尽所能保护了但丁，可对方并不买账，并且让他更为恼火的是，被保护的对象变得比他强大了许多。

但是他也无法拒绝但丁，当这个一直挂着称得上轻浮的笑容的男人在半夜惊醒，随后总是挂着哀伤又柔和的表情长久地注视他时，他无法控制自己想去抹去那些痛苦的心情，他放任但丁吻他——或者索求更为过分的事——他无法像嘲讽和拒绝自己那个年幼的弟弟一般拒绝这个但丁，这个但丁的神情实在是过于痛苦了，那是在千百个日夜里浸泡出的最苦涩深沉的哀伤，他明白这场短暂的意外并不能给予他悲哀的弟弟一点微弱的救赎。

随后他又陷入某种恼人的自责，然后更加渴望变得强大，强大到打碎一切又拯救一切，强大到可以让他们不必背负如此沉重的未来。

但这一切他都不会与但丁言说，他习惯了对但丁隐藏一切，因为他永远是但丁的兄长，伤口永远不会暴露给应该呆在他身后的人，这与年龄无关。

“维吉尔。”但丁环着他的腰，把头埋进他的胸膛，他被银白的头发扎得有些不适，他不确定自己的心跳有没有加速，也许有，也许没有。

“如果我有办法阻止你去继续打开封印，我付出什么都愿意。”但丁几乎是在喃喃自语，“我怎么才能阻止你，维吉尔。”

那种讨厌的软弱感又涌了上来，他皱眉，感觉被冒犯：“你什么都不懂。”

但丁似乎苦笑了一声，紧紧箍住他的腰：“你应该能感觉到我很快就要离开这里了，你的气息越来越淡，而我的力量也在逐渐消失。”

“那我真是求之不得，你耽误我太多时间了，但丁。”他凉薄地回应，这句话倒也算是真情实感。

“我也许会忘记这一切。”但丁抬起头，那双眼又深邃又温柔，“我会忘记你。”

他冷笑了一声：“何必记得？”

但丁唇角扬起一个苦涩的弧度：“我们分离太久，大多数时候我都快记不清你的脸了。”

于是他伸出手，近乎是粗暴地捧住但丁的脸：“那你现在好好看我，记住这是未来会杀了你的人。”

但丁表情闪过一丝晦暗的痛苦，随后他深深地注视着自己的兄长，似乎想把那张脸映进自己的虹膜。

“我还有最后一个问题。”

“说。”

“你爱我吗维吉尔？”

“……”

“你的心里早就拥有答案。”

『03』

“——但丁！”他猛地睁开眼，帕蒂正叉着腰站在他面前，“你的草莓圣代都化成水了大叔。”

但丁眨了眨眼，抬手摸向眼眶，眼眶边缘湿润，酸涩紧绷。

“有什么事，大小姐？”他叹了口气，想不起梦里的一切，但他大脑隐隐作痛，感觉眼前闪过某个人的影子。

“你收到了很多信。”帕蒂把一打信件放在他桌上，“是一个叫尼禄的人写的。”

但丁抓了抓头发拿起一封，心里大概猜出了什么内容。

“看样子我的竞争对手要增加了，这方面他和‘那个人’真的很像。”说完但丁一怔，似乎并没想到自己会这么说。

“那个人？”

但丁啧了一声，摆了摆手，隐约间感觉到脸颊边的温度。

“只是一个故人罢了。”

『04』

他大声喘息着从肮脏的冥界水流里捞出自己的项链，失血和创伤让他视线模糊。但丁在他不远处，缓缓回身，表情像是要哭出来似的。

他输了吗？他愤愤想，他输给了命运？

但丁向他走了过来，他步步后退，用刀指着但丁那张泫然欲泣的脸——那张脸和十几年后但丁的表情逐渐重合，这让他哑然失笑——

原来是这样，原来这就是他们的宿命。他们必然经历那浸透骨髓的痛苦，才能在岁月的尽头短暂地相遇。

可如果他在这里放弃一切会变得不同吗？但丁会成长吗？他会变得更强吗？

他想也许不会，这里即将崩塌，他不能冒着让但丁也堕入魔界的风险去做另一种选择。

于是他后退了一步，随后两步，并在但丁惊恐地冲上来时向后仰去——

如果肩负失去的悲伤是你的宿命，那也许在命运的尽头我们还会相遇。

维吉尔这样想着，阎魔刀在但丁手心刻下长长的划伤——

毕竟我从不相信命运，悲剧也永远不会使我屈服。

后会有期。

fin


	8. Chapter 8

【DV】那些年我们一起氪过的游戏

「01」

最近有一款乙女游戏在网上爆红，其爆红的原因既不是因为精致的立绘和感人的剧情，也不是因为优秀的策划和负责的运营，事实上，这是一款完全由一个人制作的独立游戏，而它爆火的原因是故事里有两个男主角永远无法被攻略——不能攻略也就算了，不管怎么打这俩男主角都会最终在一起快乐地搞基，这才是让许多玩家大呼辣眼睛又痛并快乐着的一点。有许多nga大佬扬言自己一定会成为第一个攻略这俩基佬的人，但过了一个月也没人真的打出攻略成功的结局。

游戏里有四个可攻略角色，前两个角色——奶油和诗人的故事还算正常，基本上二周目就能顺利拿下。奶油是个阳光帅气的邻家大男孩，又高又帅还温柔，除了偶尔口吐芬芳简直就是偶像剧里的梦中情男。诗人是个瘦削的柔美青年，忧郁而深邃的眼眸勾得许多玩家鸡叫连连，不过如果想顺利培养好感度的话，起码得仔细研读十本书才能接上他对话的梗——然而很快就有大佬把攻略po了出来，所以这条线也不算困难。剩下两位男性角色就是那对有名的基佬，他们是一对孪生兄弟，弟弟阿蛋留着一头乱糟糟的银发看起来比较落拓，但是性格开朗又游刃有余，哥哥阿维冷酷严肃，梳着冲天大背头，总是对玩家十分冷淡。

游戏开始的时候会先遇到诗人，随后诗人会介绍奶油以及阿蛋给主角。如果走奶油线很快奶油就会在暗巷里遭遇神秘人物造成右手骨折，主角在照顾奶油的过程中会积攒不少好感度，如果到了后期奶油开始支支吾吾不口吐芬芳，那攻略奶油基本就稳了。如果走诗人线基调会比较忧郁，大部分剧情都在阴雨天的街头，主角会不断地穿梭在诗人忧伤的回忆里，而画风也变得十分《小王子》，如果不好好培养好感度诗人就会失踪，留下一朵枯萎的玫瑰和一封信，总体而言是一条非常文艺的线路。但如果选择了阿蛋线，主角就是个第三人称摄像头，虽然阿蛋主线最长，里面有一百多个选项和分支，但基本上主角就是在帮阿蛋跑腿，里面甚至有结局是主角帮阿蛋刷了一辈子厕所——真是不知道制作者内心有多扭曲才能写出这种结局。

故事背景发生在架空都市，阿蛋经营着万事屋，奶油在阿蛋手下打工，诗人是阿蛋和奶油的委托人，而这个故事的第四个可攻略角色阿维，需要在进入阿蛋线中期的某个选项选择正确后才会出现，也就是说如果不好好和阿蛋培养感情请他吃草莓圣代和披萨的话，玩家会因为错过重要NPC崔西和蕾蒂而无法收集阿蛋的回忆，导致阿维无法登场——之后玩家发现只要进入了阿维线诗人就不会再出现，以至于很多玩家怀疑阿维是精神分裂，诗人是他的一个人格。这个毛骨悚然的猜想在网上流传了很久，直到制作者出来澄清说诗人不过是在这条线里变成了路人，希望大家不要胡乱猜测把乙女游戏玩儿成惊悚游戏。

阿维的选项是最难接的，稍微不选好主角就性命堪忧，不过如果和阿蛋关系好，在阿维准备把主角扔河里的时候阿蛋还是会象征性地阻止一下。但是就像前文提到的那样，阿维线和阿蛋线一样，主角只是个第三人称摄像头，不管怎么培养都只会培养出社会主义兄弟情，并且持续吃下兄弟狗粮。

故事的主线是关于一个神秘委托，委托人诗人希望阿蛋和奶油共同努力，而主角是送迷路的诗人来事务所的好心居民，从立绘来看算是甜美可爱的女孩子。具体故事是关于城市贫民窟发生的人口失踪事件，随着调查深入主角会发现这不单单是普通的人口贩卖，而且牵扯到人体实验等等黑幕，如果没有进入阿蛋线故事会结束在绑架市民进行实验的某科技公司被一锅端，而主角和奶油或诗人幸福地在一起。如果进入阿蛋线，主角就会发现这并不是那么单纯的故事，这个科技公司不过是某个更庞大势力的幌子。而在跟随阿蛋调查的过程中主角和阿蛋会遭遇袭击，如果不好好选择应对策略很可能直接BE，就算在巷战里活了下来，也要非常仔细地收集线索才能最终找到阿蛋的兄弟阿维。阿维的定位是中立混乱，由于这个事件和兄弟母亲的死有重大联系，所以阿维会采取各种极端手段去调查和复仇，而阿蛋会一直阻止他，主角基本上就是个在旁边打酱油的。

虽然奶油和诗人也有自己单独的支线，但是阿蛋线是最接近核心的故事，所以也最吸引玩家前去攻略，至于阿维这种高岭之花，向来都是玩家的最爱。所以挑战这游戏的玩家前赴后继，虽然至今也没有一个人攻略成功。

「02」

但丁发现最近他老哥好像在沉迷某个电脑游戏，这可太新奇了，可是维吉尔藏着掖着他也见不着是什么游戏，只能默默感叹自己说不定失宠了，在老哥关了电脑出来时粘哒哒抱上去乱蹭求温暖，虽然最后只是会被他哥一脚踹开而已。

但丁，和他老哥过而立之年好几年了，内心还幼稚得像只有五岁，不过作为道上有名的黑客，技术还是有的。他那天天冷着脸狗凶狗凶的老哥维吉尔，从事着刑侦电视剧里永远只存在于台词但从来不露脸的职业——弹道专家——说来讽刺，维吉尔虽然是个搞热兵器的，但是自己沉迷冷兵器，每周都去上剑道，但丁天天被拿来练手，皮都被打厚了几层。大学期间他们一个学了计算机语言一个学了司法弹道学，最后就业都跑偏了，维吉尔干了好几年不太光彩的工作，后来出了一些事才回归本职。

言归正传，过去再怎么悲伤，现在哥还是要宠的。但是维吉尔是个死脑筋，就是大脑可能是用俄罗斯方块堆出来所以根本不懂什么叫柔肠百转的那种，虽然目前和但丁绝赞恋爱中，但是大多时候但丁都觉得路边的石头都没他哥迟钝。

心里郁结的但丁，在论坛里无聊地逛了很久，最后决心自己开发一个乙女游戏，半是消磨时间，半是秀恩爱给玩家证明维吉尔还爱自己。游戏里的立绘和对话是蕾蒂和崔西——他的好损友一块儿做的，当初她们纯粹图个好玩儿，但游戏以一美元的价格大卖两个月之后她们都来找但丁提成，但丁欲哭无泪。

作为开发者但丁每天都关注论坛动向，而论坛最近出了个ID叫做老子今天就三红的大佬，他很快变成圈里一把手，因为他细致入微的分析和精准完美的测评都让人非常信服，更别提在这个氪金道具寥寥无几效果感人的游戏里他居然送了阿维10000加的抛瓦果，目前他是最有可能攻略阿维的人。

不过但丁知道不可能有人能成功攻略阿蛋和阿维——因为这游戏就是用来秀恩爱的啊，怎么可能让愚蠢的玩家拆散他们这对神仙眷侣呢？但丁一脸得意地写着秀恩爱DLC的脚本，眼中却涌满了卑微的眼泪——虽然游戏里他们如此甜蜜，可现实里维吉尔已经一个星期没有和他有任何增进感情的行为了，他觉得自己是个独守空房的怨妇，而他的敌人居然是他一辈子的战友——计算机。

又过了半个月，但丁终于察觉到了什么不对——比如维吉尔年方十八风华正茂天资卓越的黑客儿子尼禄，居然在疯狂抢但丁的活做，以至于但丁都怀疑这个自己搬出去住的臭小子是不是染上了不该染的东西，直到他和维吉尔一起盘问，才知道原来尼禄在沉迷氪金游戏。再仔细一问，还是个乙女游戏。事实上，但丁看见尼禄论坛账号的名字时差点没喷出来——原来那些他以为变成他快乐收入一部分的玩家血汗钱都是尼禄抢他活挣来的，而且还被中间商赚差价——但丁心里想着风水轮流转而痛心疾首，维吉尔的表情却有点古怪。

维吉尔，三十好几清心寡欲的优雅绅士型人物，最近迷上了一个乙女游戏，而且不巧，他是老子今天就三红大佬的忠实读者——毕竟他比较死脑筋，不管自己怎么玩都快乐BE，不靠三红大佬可能阿蛋万事屋的门都进不去，能直接把迷路的诗人带沟里——不过网络偶像变亲儿子这种剧情换他也有点受不了，主要还是感觉自己作为老爸的自尊心很受打击。

此刻尼禄和但丁看着他古怪又生气的表情，一个字都不敢说。三个人各怀鬼胎地坐在一起，除了尼禄的身份已经暴露而外，两位年长的都还没有摊牌。

最后维吉尔说，希望尼禄把最后一篇攻略写完之后戒掉游戏，虽然尼禄已经考上大学不过还是要以学业为重。尼禄支支吾吾答应下来，还没发现什么不对。

于是两天后三红大佬含泪告别论坛，并发布了一篇详尽的，最有可能攻略阿维的攻略指南，在一片挽留声中从此从论坛神隐，只留下了一段传说。

然后尼禄又开了两个小号，偷偷地接着用爱发电。

但丁终于在一个星期后发现了他哥到底在玩儿什么，发现的时候他憋笑差点憋出内伤——他哥在架着他破案才用的那副细框眼镜认真研读尼禄写下的阿蛋攻略——看样子是卡关了。但丁在门口憋得快背过气去了，在心里捶地大笑，风轻云淡走过去拍他哥的肩被他哥拉着手就是一个背摔——

“干嘛。”被发现小秘密的那个面无表情地支了支眼镜，冷冰冰看着自己失宠的弟弟在地上翻滚。

“嘶——”但丁摸了摸后脑勺，疼得够呛，“老哥，温柔点行吗？”

维吉尔翻了个无可挑剔的白眼：“别来打扰我。”

我靠！但丁心里委屈，为什么你宁愿玩纸片人攻略游戏都不愿意正经和我这风流倜傥英俊潇洒的大活人谈恋爱啊？创作者但丁感觉到一阵难以言说的醋意，维吉尔毫不动容，甚至把目光移了回去。于是但丁爬了起来，气呼呼掰正老哥的脸亲了一口，然后心里大叫着“你给我等着！”，在维吉尔反击之前迅速地离开了房间。

于是两天后游戏推出了了新的DLC，虐得玩家们嗷嗷惨叫，具体内容是关于年轻的阿蛋如何在失去兄长的日子里孤单地前进，故事基调非常悲伤，虽然是单人补充线也没有什么选项，但是还是收获了一致好评——因为这个故事实在是太打动人了，致使阿蛋的人气暴涨，似乎有超过常年盘踞第一的阿维的趋势。

DLC发售的当天晚上，但丁在饭桌上悄悄打量他哥的脸色——维吉尔虽然一如既往的面无表情，但是今天有些不一样，他眉头微微皱着，动作有些犹豫，似乎想和但丁聊天的样子。

大成功！但丁在心里比了个耶。

“……”维吉尔切着自己的那份披萨，斟酌着开口，“周末叫上尼禄去红墓玩玩吧？”

但丁嬉皮笑脸：“真是稀奇，老哥你不是最不喜欢出门溜达了吗？”

傲娇维吉尔今天居然没有爆炸，他只是皱了皱眉：“看你最近挺忙的，出去换换心情。”

看来是被虐到了，但丁摸摸下巴，觉得自己很成功，快乐地答应下来。

到了晚上维吉尔破天荒地没有不理但丁自己先睡，而是坐在床上看书一直看到但丁收拾好钻进被子里，但丁都快被感动哭了，伸出咸猪手就是一顿摸，维吉尔半推半就地推了推他，不过最后还是任由他吃干抹尽了。

“……”维吉尔在但丁的怀里有些困，刚刚的剧烈运动让他现在一动都不想动，但丁从背后环着他，结实的胸肌和他宽阔的后背贴在一起，但丁的手还在不安分地描摹他的锁骨，“我说……我不在的时候你一个人真的很难过吗？”维吉尔最终还是问出来了，他不擅长表露感情，但是他确确实实爱着自己这个讨人嫌的弟弟，所以他才去玩儿攻略游戏试图提升一下自己的水平，免得让但丁总觉得他没有回应。

但丁把下巴搁在他颈窝里，吻了吻他的耳垂：“超寂寞啊……特别是我以为再也见不到你了的时候。那时候每天做梦都是你，梦见你受伤，梦见你再也不回来了。”

维吉尔咬了咬下唇：“你知道那不是真的。”

但丁环得更紧了：“幸好你回来了。”

维吉尔埋头亲吻胞弟的手背，不再说话。

“哥，我想跟你坦白一件事。”大概又温存了一会儿，但丁突然说。

“嗯？”维吉尔意识已经有点朦胧了，用鼻音应了一声。

“那个游戏是我编的。”

“……？？？？”

“哎！哎维吉尔你去哪儿？！”

“我的刀呢？？”

“等……等一下啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

两天后这个大火的攻略游戏神秘下架，并且创作者的话里多了一排：

对不起我错了，我再也不敢了。

Fin


End file.
